El libro de las sombras
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: En las mas profundas sombras de las paginas de un libro se oculta la solución a tus problemas ¿Que es lo que desea tu corazón? ¿Estas dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por obtener lo que deseas? [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Hola, hola n.n Tarah se reporta. :D

Sin lugar a dudas, Sonye-san, me has propuesto un gran reto. Matar a mi eriza favorita sería algo fácil, pero que sea Mephiles quien lo haría fue el problema. Pensé que Eggman la mataría muy sencillamente, que Sonic en un arrebato de locura, Cream por algún tipo de problema, cualquiera por alguna accidente o por que se creyera un problema, la desencadénate de un gran caos, pero Mephiles fue un personaje que en verdad no me esperaba. Entonces me puse a pensar en la historia de Mephiles según el juego y miles de preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, y a medida que iba desarrollando fic más preguntas me surgían. Como ¿Qué obtendría Mephiles quitándole la vida a ella? Así que después de escribir, borrar y volver a escribir al fin lo obtuve.

Este es mi fic, que lo disfruten…

EL LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS.

Corre, corre, corre… y jamás te detengas.

Sentía una presencia maligna que le pisaba los talones, pero por más que mirara detrás de si no había nadie siguiéndola, solo era su imaginación y su respiración hiperventilada que le daba esa sensación de opresión. Las ramas huesudas de los árboles de aquel espeso bosque le arañaban la cara y le arrancaban trozos de telas de su capa y vestidos. Tenía las manos rojas sangrantes y llenas de rasguños, pero no le importaba mientras que aprisionaba aquel libro sobre su pecho, donde pensaba que aquel demonio no podría arrancárselo.

El bosque era oscuro y tenebroso, como solo la noche podría hacer de él, las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles creaban un techo vegetal que no permitía paso al mínimo rayo de luz de luna, lo que a su vez nublaba su visión, no podía ver más de un metro de distancia entre las brumas fantasmales que envolvían los troncos como cadáveres. Saltó sobre una roca, subió sobre troncos y la maldad aun la seguía. No importaba cuantas veces mirara sobre su hombro, la presencia la seguía de cerca y la seguía y la seguía, no se apartaba de ella, no se liberaba de la mano sobre su cuello y los brazos rodeándole los hombros, aquella gélida respiración en su nuca y la caricia siniestra sobre sus cabellos.

Los sonidos de la noche eran su peor pesadilla, el ulular de los búhos, el graznar de los cuervos y al aullar de los lobos la estaban volviendo loca, dirigía su mirada tratando de ubicar la procedencia de los sonidos, pero no lograba orientarse, no sabía de qué garganta habían surgido.

Los miles de ojos siniestros de la noche la miraban con burla, se reían de ella y de su miedo.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a un claro, en donde la luz de la luna penetraba perfectamente como esperando ser la testigo de un sacrificio de algún culto satánico. Era el único lugar en donde la luz podría salvarla de las sombras. Abrazo más a si aquel libro, nadie podría quitárselo.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Gritó a las penumbras, giró el rostro bruscamente buscando su presencia, pero no lo vio – ¿dónde te escondes, Mephiles?

Un trueno quebró la paz de aquel apacible cielo y las nubes negras de tormenta comenzaron a aglomerarse en aquel espacio de firmamento que estaba a su vista, justo alrededor de la luna para comenzar a ocultarla. La oscuridad estaba creciendo, cerrándose sobre sí misma para envolverla en un gélido abrazo.

– Aquí – susurró la voz del demonio justo en su oreja, su aliento era helado y envió un escalofrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

La bruja se apartó bruscamente de él, porque eso era ella, una bruja que había convocado el mal para logro de sus propósitos. Asustada lo miro, sus escleróticas rojas y sus pupilas verdes le devolvían la mirada, aquel ser en su verdadera forma era horrendo, una figura retorcida de un erizo hecho de brumas y oscuridad, con nieblas evanescentes que se extendían y retorcían en sus pies, como las almas de aquellos que al igual que ella habían caído en su trampa.

– Mephiles – susurró asustada, retrocediendo dos pasos por cada uno que daba el ente – dame otra oportunidad – rogó – esta vez todo saldrá bien. Te pagaré con lo que quieras, ¡lo que quieras!

– Quiero tu vida.

La bruja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y echo a correr, saliendo del único lugar en donde podía estar a salvo de la oscuridad, pero que por culpa de las nubes de tormenta se estaba oscureciendo. Un rayo partió el cielo y tiño de plata los árboles, las primeras gotas de lluvia atravesaron las copas de los árboles y mojaron sus púas y en menos de un segundo se había desatado una fuerte tormenta. Corría sobre fango y musgo que hacían de sus pasos cada vez más resbalosos, pero no podía dejar que ese ser la atrapara, si lo hacía… eso sería todo. En su desespero corrió sobre un tronco que hacia veces de puente sobre un rio crecido quien corría enfurecido, las gotas de lluvia pesada habían humedecido el limo sobre la corteza y cuando la bruja se encontraba a medio camino, aprisionando el libro sobre su pecho, resbaló y cayó a las aguas enfurecidas que la arrojaban contra las piedras.

Al final Mephiles obtuvo lo que quería.

Era el día del cumpleaños número veintiséis de Sonic, estaba increíblemente feliz y desde el día anterior la eriza rosa había comprado los ingredientes para prepararle un pastel especial y su comida favorita, en la mañana se arregló y salió con una caja de chili dogs y el pastel, su corazón latía muy rápido, y a medida que se iba acercando a la casa del erizo sus piernas comenzaban a moverse más rápido, a correr con las ansias que tenía de llegar de una vez por todas. Cuando vislumbró la casa se detuvo, sus púas ondeando al viento y su respiración agitada, acomodó su cabello y caminó despacio, repasando lo que le diría. Era lo suficientemente temprano como para que el erizo continuara dormido, pero no importaba, lo despertaría, seguro estaría feliz de desayunar con chilidogs.

Su sonrisa era tan inmensa que dividía su cara en dos, sus dientes blancos y perfectos resplandecían, levanto la mano, tocaría la puerta. Tocó una vez, nadie respondió, tocó dos veces y el ruido anunció que se encontraba en el interior. Aún seguía sonriendo, pero entonces su respiración se cortó, se quedó estática y su brillante sonrisa poco a poco desapareció, pues la persona que acababa de abrirle la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Sally Acorn.

Su aspecto desaliñado y sus ojos daban el aspecto que había pasado la noche allí, incluso llevaba puesta una de las camisas del erizo azul.

– ¡Amy! – exclamó cuando la reconoció entre su vista legañosa. Corrió y la abrazó sin dejar que nada de lo que tenía cayera de sus manos – ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Me alegro de verte!

– ¿Sa… Sa… Sally? ¿Qué haces aquí? – tartamudeó entre medio suspiro.

– La vida en Spagonia no es lo que imaginaba, prefiero mil veces la vida en la gran ciudad de Station Square – respondió distraída – pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a visitar a Sonic? El continúa dormido, pero puedes pasar y conversar conmigo.

– ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir, casi atropelladamente cuando la ardilla comenzó a abrirle espacio para que pasara – es decir, solo venía a dejarle esto – le entregó los paquetes que llevaba en su mano, mirándolos con cierta tristeza y cabizbaja – dile que… feliz cumpleaños.

Se dio media vuelta sin dejar que la ardilla dijera nada más y se alejó despacio.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por las praderas de Green Hill, a donde sus pensamientos y sus pies la llevaran, era un día hermoso, fresco y verde, la tormenta de la noche anterior había dejado un húmedo amanecer con gotas que rociaban las hojas de los árboles y la hierba, las aves piaban alegremente en el jardín y el sol brillaba fuertemente, la única mancha de oscuridad que deprimía ese día era ella, el mundo no la entendía en aquellos momentos. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la vereda de un rio, en cuya cause aun circulaban restos de la tormenta anterior, pero donde podía ver su reflejo sin dificultad si se inclinaba un poco. Una lágrima se deslizó de su mejilla y cayó en las aguas para perderse con ellas.

– Soy hermosa, soy inteligente, servicial, se todo lo que hay que hacer en un hogar y estoy segura que de tener la oportunidad seré una buena madre – habló con su reflejo, soltó un suspiro – me esmere tanto preparando el pastel para que lo…

Un objeto marrón cortó sus palabras al arruinar su reflejo en el agua con quien hablaba, Amy se levantó de un salto y sin sacudir su vestido que quedó lleno de restos de hierba corrió junto a la cauce del rio siguiendo aquel objeto, sino hacia algo por detenerlo entonces lo perdería, así que tomó una rama y al introducirla al agua pudo detenerlo en su camino, sonrió con astucia y maniobrando con la rama logró traer a la orilla aquella cosa que tanto le llamó la atención.

Cuando tuvo en las manos aquella cosa que aun parecía cubierta de lodo su sonrisa poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, paso su mano por la tapa y el guante se manchó, pero a medida que iba limpiándolo podía identificar mejor de que se trataba. Era un libro, uno grande, marrón y de tapa gruesa y dura. Con la muñeca de su guante terminó por quitar la última mancha de barro que ocultaba un ovalo en donde unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

Soltó un suspiro y el libro cayó de sus manos, abierto a la mitad. Amy dudó un momento si recogerlo o dejarlo allí, pero entonces su curiosidad se intensifico y volvió a levantarlo.

Terminó de limpiar la tapa y notó que aquel ovalo parecía hecho con un material parecido al vidrío y los ojos que había visto hacía un momento no eran otros que los de ella misma. Soltó una risa histérica por su estupidez y busco en la portada el título y nombre del autor de aquella obra que la tormenta había arrancado de los brazos de su preciado dueño, pero por más que buscó y buscó no logró encontrar nada, era un libro anónimo, un libro sin nombre ni autor. La curiosidad pudo más con ella y se sentó a la orilla del rio para leerlo, si es que el agua no había destruido las páginas y borrados los escritos, lo tomó entre sus manos y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, le heló la sangre y le hizo castañear los dientes. Tragó saliva lentamente y al abrir la tapa creyó escuchar un susurro en su oído, se giró pero no había nadie allí más que oscuridad, o quizás lo que estaba allí era precisamente eso... una sombra. Al pasar la primera página pudo notar que para haber estado navegando sin rumbo quizás durante una noche entera o más sus páginas así como las letras que profesaban palabras se encontraban en perfecto estado.

Leyó:

 _Cualquier deseo que pidas puede hacerse realidad._

Paso rápidamente las paginas, pero todas se encontraban en blanco, dictando únicamente esa frase que se repite como un eco dispuesto a escucharse. Se levantó de un respingo, el libro cayó cerrado a sus pies, parecía que acababa de salir de una pesadilla a una realidad mucho peor. Luego de aquel extraño descubrimiento había tardado en llegar a su casa menos de lo que había imaginado, a pesar de regresar con pasos pesados y cortos, el libro en sus manos pesaba casi su mismo peso, como llevar sobre los hombros otro cuerpo. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y contemplo su reflejo en el ovalo que tenía en la portada antes de apartarse despacio de él.

 _Cualquier…_

 _Deseo…_

 _Que…_

 _Pidas…_

Las palabras hacían eco en su memoria, leyéndolas en su mente una y otra vez en un bucle sin fin.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciéndola dar un respingo y poner la mano en su pecho por el susto, dejo salir un suspiro y lo tomó. Del otro lado de la línea la suave voz de su amiga conejita la llenó de júbilo, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto escuchó lo que ella tenía que decirle.

– Tails organizará una fiesta en su taller para el señor Sonic, Amy – murmuró – me ha pedido que te llame para que vengas a ayudarnos con los preparativos… ¿puedes venir?

– Cream… si claro, encantada de hacerlo – masculló tratando de no sonar mordaz.

– Entonces te estaremos esperando – y colgó.

Soltó un suspiro y se hecho en el sillón a blasfemar su mala suerte, se levantó pesadamente y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta, dejando aquel extraño libro sin dueño sobre la mesa.

El taller de Tails rebosaba vida y actividad cuando llegó, todos sus amigos caminaban afanados trabajando en sus tareas, Cream salió a su encuentro en cuanto la vio, pero Amy no pudo mostrarse feliz a su lado. Llevó confeti y serpentinas, ayudó con los globos y los postres en la cocina junto a Cream y Vainilla, hasta que de repente se vio feliz, como en los viejos tiempos cantando y decorando las tartas y preparando Chilidogs, casi sin darse cuenta olvidó el hecho de la mañana. Cuando la noche llegó y toda la fiesta sorpresa estuvo terminada, Tails mando a llamar a Sonic, todos estaban sonrientes y alegres con las luces apagadas esperando su llegada.

– Rayos – escucharon las voz el erizo – ¿por qué esto esta tan oscuro?

– ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron al unísono, Knuckles lanzó una serpentina, Cream arrojó confeti y sus amigos animados le daban la bienvenida.

– Guau, una sorpresa – dijo la chica ardilla, quien entró tomada de las manos con el erizo azul.

Cuando todos la vieron se quedaron sin habla, entonces la sonrisa de Amy se desdibujo y Cream pudo entender porque ella se encontraba de esa manera, tan triste y apática cuando llegó. Muchos se acercaron a abrazarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, otros conversaban con Sally y le preguntaban acerca de su regreso y lo que había hecho estando fuera a lo que ella respondía muy animada, ocultando su sonrisa modestamente con sus manos. La fiesta trascurrió normalmente, como se esperaba, pero en ningún momento la ardilla se separó de Sonic como para darle una oportunidad a Amy de acercarse a él. Cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar y solo faltaba cortar el pastel, Amy encendía las velas cuando el sonar de una copa llamo su atención.

– Pueden prestarnos un poco de atención por favor – dijo y sus amigos comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor – gracias a todos por recordar mi cumpleaños, por estar a mi lado cada vez que los necesito es por eso que he decidido anunciarles que… Sally y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

– ¿Qué? – dijeron algunos.

– ¿Pero cuando? – siguieron otros.

–Ya era hora.

– Felicitaciones.

Las palabras se volvieron susurros y poco después solo eran murmullos lejanos, ya no podía escuchar nada cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón se rompió, se quebró en mil pedazos tan pequeños y ligeros que fueron llevados por el viento dejando un profundo vacío en su pecho. Sin dejar que terminara de hablar, la eriza se levantó de la silla y salió silenciosamente del taller.

– Amy – susurro Cream.

– Creo que deberías ir por ella – murmuró Sally en el oído de Sonic – será difícil de asumir.

– Tranquila – le respondió el erizo a su prometida, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta por donde había salido la eriza, y con voz triste le dijo – se le pasará, mañana volverá a ser la misma.

No podía ser cierto. Lo que había sucedido esa noche no podía ser cierto, tenía que llegar a su casa, meterse en su cama y llorar hasta dormirse, dormir hasta desaparece, desaparecer y renacer en mundo donde aquello haya sido solo una pesadilla. La oscuridad llenaba su casa, pero la luz de la luna se colaba entre las ventanas abiertas dejando ver la figura de aquel extraño libro sobre la mesa, pero el verlo abierto lo alarmo, quizás había alguien en su casa, entonces se acercó, mirando alrededor para evitar ser sorprendida, si algo pasaba ella lucharía con su vida. Pero no había nadie, encendió entonces una lámpara para ver aquel siniestro libro reposando sobre la mesa, se escuchaba claramente una respiración, como si los suspiros se escaparan de los labios cerrados de aquel personaje de cuentos encerrado en sus páginas.

Entonces como un mal recuerdo las palabras llegaron a su mente, con una tosca caligrafía que profesaba que todos sus deseos podrían hacerse realidad. Tomó el libro y lo abrió a la mitad, las palabras estaban escritas en cada una de sus páginas, no había ni siquiera una letra diferente, se sentó en el suelo sin importar lo gélido que estuviera el suelo. Paso su vista por aquellas letras una y otra vez, y otra vez sin lograr comprender, cualquier deseo. Entonces en su mente llegaron las miles de imágenes de recuerdos que habían vivido con Sonic, pero ahora él se casaba con Sally. Se echó a llorar al recordarlo y un gemido se le escapó de sus labios.

– ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? – preguntó entre sollozos. Comenzó a pasar las páginas al azar, observando que aquella palabra se repetía cada vez más, entonces su vista se detuvo en una página, justo en el centro del libro.

Escritas estas únicas palabras: ¿Darías lo que fuera por ello?

– Lo que fuera – respondió con si hubiera sido una pregunta susurrada en su oído con voz helada.

El libro cayó de sus manos, como llevado por el viento y ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra algo duro, para alejarse lo que más pudo de aquel libro cuyas hojas pasaban rápidamente sin dejar ver las letras, entonces se abrió nuevamente a la mitad. Y dejo de moverse. Amy se echó hacia delante para ver las páginas en blanco del libro y como comenzaron a surgir las palabras: ¿Aceptas el trato?

Cualquier deseo…

Ser feliz.

Casarse con Sonic.

Que él la ame.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

– Acepto – murmuró. Las palabras desaparecieron para que comenzaran a aparecer trazos, los trazos crecían en el papel amarillento y formaban figuras, una figura demoniaca que nunca antes había visto, pero que aparecía constantemente en sus pesadillas. Era un erizo hecho con trazos desfigurados que parecían alterar su anatomía, dándole un aspecto salvaje de púas erizadas, la tinta comenzó a correrse, saliendo del libro y ella congelada por la expectación no se movió ni un ápice, la oscuridad crecía en el suelo en aquel mar de tinta derramada. La eriza estaba absorta en aquella figura que comenzaba a emerger de las páginas del libro. Entonces, todo se oscureció y un grito rompió el silencio.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la habitación en la cual despertó parecía efímera y etérea, como si en cualquier momento podría dejar de existir. Cuando los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma, distinguió perfectamente que se encontraba en una habitación de su propia casa, los objetos alrededor se lo confirmaban. Se levantó poco a poco, apoyando su débil cuerpo en sus manos para notar con pesar que se encontraba acostada en el centro de un pentagrama que tenía dibujada una estrella de cinco puntas y en cada una de ella un velón que era la única fuente de iluminación de la habitación, paso las manos temblorosas por los bordes de aquella figura para llenarse los guantes de sal, lo supo por su textura granulada y por el sabor al llevárselos a la boca. Miro alrededor, a pesar de estar en un sitio conocido de un cuarto en su casa, no se veían paredes limitantes, en su lugar la oscuridad se extendía infinita, como si creciera cada vez más al intentar mirar más allá, pero las velas solo mantenían iluminado aquel reducido espacio. Se levantó con sus piernas temblorosas para darse cuenta por primera vez de su aspecto, su vestido rojo había sido reemplazado por uno blanco, sencillo y ligero que parecía hecho de viento y que a través de la tela podía verse su cuerpo desnudo; el vestido era tan largo que no dejaba ver sus pies descalzos. Tenía el cabello suelto, sobre los hombros y ya no llevaba la vincha roja en el pelo.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó y el eco le respondió.

Caminó por la habitación con pasos lentos, pasando las manos por los muebles se dio cuenta de que solo la mesa que tenía en frente era real, los demás solo eran puros adornos de su imaginación, puestos allí para engañar a su mente. En el fondo de la habitación unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada, era el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la sala de su casa y que además de la mesa parecía ser el único objeto real de la habitación.

– ¿Qué paso? – se preguntó mirándose en el espejo, su figura completa era lo único visible en esa perpetua oscuridad y en aquel mar de sombras sus irises aguamarina resplandecieron como ojos de demonios. Amy llevó sus manos a su boca y se giró rápidamente para encontrase sola en la oscuridad. Al dirigir su mirada pasmada una vez a la mesa logró divisar sobre ella aquel libro envejecido abierto por la mitad y a su lado una copa que brillaba con fulgor propio de oro.

– Es un placer al fin conocerte – sonó su voz, profunda y misteriosa, surgida de las tinieblas heladas. Amy buscó con su mirada la procedencia de la voz, que parecía venir de todas partes pero de ningún lugar al mismo tiempo, entonces lo vio estaba en el espejo, era un erizo gris pareció físicamente a…

– ¿Shadow? – preguntó confundida.

– No, te equivocas – respondió el ser, entonces hizo una reverencia, Amy lo notó entonces se acercó poco a poco al espejo para ver mejor, era igual a Shadow, pero todo lo que en Shadow era de rojo en era de un azul pálido, casi desdibujado – mi nombre es Mephiles y he venido a cumplir tus deseos, mi lady.

– ¿Eres tú el ser que va a ayudarme? – Preguntó con la voz rota, casi sin energía, limpió rudamente las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta se habían formado y gritó – ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Eres tu quien puede cumplir cualquier deseo?!

– Si – su respuesta le heló la sangre, un viento gélido pasó a su lado y le congeló la columna – tendrás tres oportunidades – le susurró en el oído, el ser se había salido del espejo y ahora de pie detrás de ella la tomaba por los hombros y poco a poco la condujo hasta la copa de oro que contenía un líquido vino tinto que no estaba segura que era.

– Pero ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi deseo – dijo ella, mirándolo fieramente a los ojos sin tomar la copa que le ofrecía.

– Oh si, lo sé – respondió con una sonrisa ladina, no, no había sonrisa, porque a pesar de que ella no lo había notado hasta ahora, aquel ser hablaba sin poseer labios – yo lo sé todo, Amy Rose. Quieres que Sonic se case contigo, no con Sally. Tú aceptaste el trato y yo cumpliré tu deseo.

Ella tomó lentamente la copa, miró su reflejo en el líquido que contenía y se lo acerco a los labios, solo un sorbo, solo un sorbo.

– Recuérdalo, tres oportunidades, ¿Harías lo que fuera por obtener lo que deseas?

Tragó aquel líquido, sabía a fresas, a chocolate, a manzanas, a limón, sabía dulce y salado, amargo y ácido, sabía a todo y a la vez a nada. Entonces el mundo volvió a quedar negro y cayó sumergida en una profunda oscuridad.

La fragancia de las rosas le impregno la nariz, era dulce y agradable, la calidez a su lado no era nada comparada con el lugar frio y apestoso en el cual había despertado hacia poco. Abrió los ojos por culpa de los rayos de sol que se colaba por su ventana, el dulce piar de las aves le ensordecieron los oídos. Se desperezó en aquella cama mullida llena de cojines y sabanas de seda. ¿Pero qué lugar maravilloso era aquel en el que acababa de despertar? Entonces una respiración a su lado la alertó, tomó las sabanas y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo dándose cuenta por primera vez de eso. Alguien dormía a su lado tan pasivamente que temió por llegarlo a despertar. Removió las sabanas y notó una piel entre ellas, fue cuando lo vio, Sonic el erizo dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Él se despertó.

– Hola amor – susurró con voz perezosa – como amaneció mi linda eriza.

Amy estaba confundida con sus palabras y sus caricias, entonces la voz siniestra de Mephiles llegó a su mente y sonrió. Había despertado en su deseo, en su sueño, en aquella realidad por la cual arriesgaría todo lo que tiene. Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa, sus cabellos estaban tan largos que caían en perfectos tirabuzones. Seguían teniendo la misma edad, ella tenía veintitrés y él cumpliría veintiséis. Cuando por fin decidieron levantarse de la cama las sorpresas no terminaban de hacerse presentes. Se vistió con un vestido largo de falda amplia y peino sus rizos en un moño complicado. Sonic también se había vestido y su felicidad no se borraba de su rostro con aquella estúpida sonrisa.

– Te falta algo – susurró el erizo azul. Ella se dejó de peinar los rizos y se giró para verlo. Sonic vestido de príncipe portaba en su cabeza una gran corona y en sus manos llevaba una más pequeña. El cepillo cayó de sus manos y se acercó lentamente a él, para inclinar su cabeza y dejar que la coronara – Amy Rose, la reina de Mobius y de mi corazón.

La felicidad jamás pudo haber sido tan perfecta. Salió de la habitación de su brazo para comenzar a caminar en un magnifico palacio, las paredes parecían de oro, los tapices poseían exquisitos bordados de lugares magníficos solo existentes en la imaginación. Se separaron poco después de desayunar en un comedor inmensamente grande en donde estaban solo ellos dos, comieron indiferentes, como si estuvieran envueltos en una absurda monotonía. Amy tomó su camino y paseo por aquel palacio de ensueño, mientras que Sonic se dedicaba a atender los problemas reales.

– ¡Majestad! – Exclamó una mujer vestida de sirvienta – los preparativos de la fiesta de Sir Sonic están casi terminados, esperamos su autorización para dar inicio a la fiesta sorpresa.

– Bien, Clotilde – no sabe de dónde surgió aquel nombre, pero sentía que ese era el que le pertenecía – esta noche esperamos la presencia de todos los nobles de Mobius.

– Todos estarán presentes – dijo Clotilde antes de hacer una reverencia y retirase.

El día paso apresurado en todas aquella preparaciones, Amy se había acostumbrado fácilmente a aquella vida y sentía que siempre había vivido allí, ya hasta se había olvidado de Mephiles y su promesa, incluso no veía su imagen que la observaba a través de los espejos. Pensaba que solo le faltaba tener un hijo para completar su felicidad. Cuando la noche llegó, estuvieron esperando al rey con las luces apagadas en el gran salón. Amy salió a recibirlo, y lo llevó a rastras hasta el gran salón, en donde las luces se encendieron y todos los habitantes del palacio gritaron con júbilo su sorpresa. La noche transcurrió tranquila, bailaron un par de danzas, pero cuando la velada ya estaba por terminarse, Sonic se perdió de su vista y nadie podía encontrarlo. Fue entonces cuando buscó por todas partes, por los salones, los jardines y habitaciones, hasta que lo encontró. Se desvivía entre los brazos y los besos de la princesa Sally Acorn.

– ¡Sonic! – Grito Amy, acercándose a ellos, la pareja apasionada se separó entonces limpiando de sus labios los restos de su lujuria – ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – se acercó peligrosamente a ellos, casi a punto de golpear a la ardilla con los puños cerrados, pero el erizo azul la detuvo sacándola de allí.

La eriza rosa pataleó y gritó mientras era llevada por el erizo azul como un costal de patatas sobre sus hombros. Una vez en la habitación, el erizo azul la arrojó a la cama y la corona cayó de su cabeza con un ruido sordo, perdido en el tiempo; ella trató de levantarse, pero Sonic no se lo permitió.

– ¡Contrólate Amy! – gritó al ver que su esposa como una fiera que buscaba escaparse de sus brazos.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me controle?! – gritó ella con su voz chillona, deteniéndose frente a frente con el erizo azul – ¿acaso piensas decirme que lo que vi allá afuera no era lo que pensé? ¿Qué no volverá a pasar?

– No – respondió el erizo, cabizbajo, su mirada se ensombreció, sus ojos verdes ya no eran los mismos llenos de amor que la despertaron esa mañana – no pienso decirte eso porque no es así. Ya no volverá a ser lo mismo, no estoy dispuesto a mentirte. Amy esto tiene pasando ya varios meses y no quiero continuar con esto… por eso quiero que tu…

– ¡No! – Cortó la eriza, sus lágrimas corrían desesperadamente por sus mejillas, cerró con fuerza sus puños sin saber en dónde descargar su furia – ¡mientes! ¡Eres un mentiroso, esto no puede terminar así!

La eriza salió corriendo, los pasillos estaban sumergidos en una profunda oscuridad, tan negra que parecía las fauces de un animal dispuesta devorarla. Corrió hasta que el paraíso de ensueño que ese ser había construido para ella se desvaneció, se derrumbó como una maqueta de barro tirada al piso. Llegó al salón, en donde una estrella de cerámica dibujada en el piso era la única iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las ventanas abiertas y se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas infinito.

– ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? – preguntó una fría y gruesa voz, Amy levantó la mirada, el rímel le había teñido las mejillas de negro con cada lágrima derramada, miró alrededor, ya no estaba en aquel palacio, no estaba en aquel salón llorando a los pies de una estrella, estaba en aquella retorcida habitación, justo en el centro del pentagrama de sal. Mephiles le hablaba desde el espejo.

– No – susurró con la voz rota. Se levantó lentamente limpió las lágrimas con la bocamangas – no era eso lo que quería.

– Estabas casada con Sonic – dijo el ser como si fuera lo más obvio – tu misma lo dijiste, querías casarte con tu héroe.

El ser caminó a un lado del espejo y ya no pudo verse en él, pero su respiración y sus palabras se seguían escuchando en la perpetua oscuridad que rodeaba la habitación. Su mano fría se posó en su hombro desnudo y la giró tan bruscamente para quedar frente a aquel espejo que sus rizos le golpearon la cara con brutalidad, se miró al espejo, su cara estaba demacrada, sus ojos rojos y llorosos. Detrás de ella las pupilas aguamarina de Mephiles la miraban inquisitivamente y su mano no se apartaba de ella.

– Mírate – susurró en su oído, ella no dejo de mirar el reflejo que aquel ente poseía – Casada con un héroe, un rey, con Sonic el erizo. Eres hermosa y la reina de Mobius. Vestida de joyas y sedas, con un… largo cabello.

Amy Rose sonrió y giró para verlo a los ojos, eran más aterradores desde cerca, pero ella no espabilo y su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Se acercó tanto a ella que podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel, casi parecía que iba a darle un beso.

– Quiero que Sonic me ame – dijo con rudeza y se separó de él – ahora arréglalo.

Se aproximó a la copa de la mesa y la tomó y sin llegar a dudar bebió un sorbo de la misma. Esta vez un sabor dulzón impregnó todo su paladar, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y se desmayó.

– Amy… – escuchó decir, tan lejos que no podía decir si era un sueño o un lugar – Amy… – la voz se hizo más fuerte – ¡Amy! – retumbó el mundo, fue un grito cerca de sus orejas. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intento ponerse de pie, pero el mundo era inestable y no se lo permitió, entonces sus ojos desorbitados se toparon con unos orbes azules – Gracias a Chaos estás bien. No fallaste la escala de Glasgow.

– ¿Tails? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – entonces Amy notó que se encontraba suspendida en el aire a poco más de un metro del suelo en una red de seguridad. Cuando sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse se encontró con las luces reflectoras de algún espectáculo, carpas de dos colores azul y amarillo como techo y postes altos que las mantenían en su sitio. Fue entonces cuando reparo en su vestimenta, tenía puesta un traje parecido al de gimnasia, con una falda corta y ondeante, sus púas largas estaban envueltas en una coleta desordenada y sobre ella se balanceaba un trapecio a muchos metros de altura, sostenido únicamente por uno de sus cables. Entonces lo supo, estaba haciendo piruetas y el cable se rompió.

– ¿Dónde está Sonic? – preguntó, mirando al zorro por el rabillo del ojo.

– Esta afuera, casi lo mata de un susto el verte caer desde tan alto – dijo descuidadamente – ahora te ayudare a bajar.

Pero la eriza rechazó su mano y saltó de la red como si hace solo unos segundos atrás no hubiera estado inconsciente por caer desde tan alto. Corrió fuera de la gran carpa, para encontrarse con una realidad superficial, efímera de ensueños, miles de carpas de circo se alzaban hasta el cielo tan azul como los ojos del zorrito quien la había seguido, pero ella no se detuvo ante sus llamados, corrió sin darle importancia a nada, al elefante que asustado por un pequeño ratón se alzaba sobre dos patas y destrozaba la estaca que lo tenía prisionero, del hipopótamo que salía a la superficie de su estanque para respirar y saludar al sol con un bostezo de mandíbulas gigantes, o de las jirafas que comían tranquilamente de la copa de los árboles. Entonces lo vio, sentado bajo un árbol a sus raíces, observando como lentamente el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

– ¡Soooniiiiccc! – gritó emocionada, el erizo levantó la cara y una deslumbrante sonrisa pinto su cara dividiéndola en dos. El erizo más rápido del mundo se levantó de un salto para correr con todas sus fuerzas a ella y alzarla para besar sus labios, con la puesta de sol al fondo para no dejar ver más que una sombra.

– Pensé que te había perdido – dijo el erizo azul, entonces el cielo se volvió negro con la caída del ocaso.

Ahora si podía decir que estaba segura de tener completa felicidad, Sonic el erizo entre sus brazos le hizo el amor hasta el amanecer, acompañado por el ruido de las bestias que se exhibían en el circo. Así transcurrieron varios días, vivían en un circo y era feliz, cuidaba de los animales y se reía en los ensayos detrás de la carpa de los payasos. Hasta que llego su turno. En esos días se dio cuenta de que era la protagonista de un acto de malabarismo junto a varios de sus compañeros, realizaban la siguiente semana un acto nunca antes visto, esta vez, se exhibiría en el circo el primer acto de malabarismo a gran altura y sin red de seguridad. Pero Sonic no la dejó subir al trapecio, tomó su mano y en un acto posesivo la bajo a la fuerza, con tal brutalidad que le lastimó la muñeca y se la dejó amoratada.

– ¡No puedes subir allí! – Le gritó detrás de las carpas – ya caíste una vez, ¿crees que no sucederá lo mismo cuando estén en el escenario sin la red?

– Fue un accidente – gritó ella – el trapecio se rompió – el desvió la mirada en su cara se veía un estado de furia que ella nunca antes había visto, entonces Amy se acercó a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos – todo saldrá bien esta vez.

Amy con su traje de gimnasia y sus púas largas recogidas en un moño subió con ayuda de Knuckles, los trapecios fueron elevados por las máquinas y comenzó el espectáculo. Todo salió a la perfección se columpio en un lugar en donde no existe la gravedad y en donde no llegara a caer, los brazos musculosos de Knuckles la sostenían y no la dejaban caer, le daban círculos y giros imposibles de realizar sobre la tierra y en ese momento era feliz… o casi. Miró alrededor buscando la figura del erizo azul, pero no logró encontrarlo.

– ¿Donde fue Sonic? – preguntó a Tails después de haber terminado la práctica.

– A él no le agrada la idea de que participes – dijo dubitativo. La eriza rosa notó su tono.

– ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

– Yo… eh… yo no he dicho nada – tartamudeó el zorro – Amy, ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua? Iré a…

Amy lo tomó por las colas y con una llave lo hizo caer en el suelo y subió sobre él.

– Miles Prower, ahora mismo me vas a decir a que te referías con lo que acabas de decir – gritó, su rosto estaba tan ruborizado por su cercanía que no logró articular las palabras.

– eh… ah… po… po… pu… pues… – tartamudeó – a Sonic no le gusta la idea de que otro te toque. Él dice que cuando están en el trapecio Knuckles y Shadow tocan tu cuerpo. Y él se pone celoso… no debes dejar que se ponga celoso.

No había terminado de entender las palabras incoherentes que salían de la boca del zorro cuando una mano la sujeta de sus cabellos y la levanta del suelo.

– ¡¿qué demonios crees que etas haciendo?! – preguntó Sonic hecho una bestia, sus pupilas se veían negras por la ira y sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

– ¡Suéltame, me haces daño! – gritó, revolcándose en el aire tratando de hacer que el erizo suelte sus preciosas púas. El erizo azul la soltó y ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo, exclamando de dolor sin poderse levantar, entonces el erizo se dirigió al zorro y lo levantó por el cuello.

– ¡no te he dicho que no te acerques a mi mujer!

– Yo no estaba haciendo nada… – masculló en susurro, casi tan bajo que solo él pudo escucharlo. Los ojos de Amy se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba golpeando a Tails? Amy quiso levantarse, pero una fuerza poderosa en su pecho se lo impidió. Amy se dio la vuelta y aquel mundo comenzó a despedazarse, las penumbras cubrieron las carpas y aquellos dos seres en la oscuridad seguían sufriendo de violencia, si giraba ahora moriría con horror, había un Sonic de púas erizadas y descuidadas, con las escleróticas negras y los irises rojos y sangrantes despedazando a un muñeco siniestro, sacándole el felpudo, destrozando sus costuras y dejando solo la forma.

Entonces corrió, con las rodillas llenas de sangre, su falda rosa ondeaba al viento. Salió de aquella carpa y todas las demás estaban sumergidas en brumas purpureas, solo había una que no estaban en un estado tan deplorable, corrió a ella y entró sin dudar. Estaba llena de espejos, grandes, pequeños, de pared, de mano, cubierto de imágenes suyas que miraban en todas direcciones, sin saber a dónde correr a donde huir se echó a llorar en el piso de aquella carpa siniestra en cuyo techo había la forma de una estrella.

– Oh, pobre, pobre Amy – escuchó esa voz, la voz del ser por la cual había comenzado todo. Levantó la mirada, ya no estaba en el cuarto de los espejos, ahora solo había uno en donde aquel ser desfigurado como nunca lo había visto se hacía presente, ella se levantó de un salto señalando con su dedo – pareces un ángel, ese vestido te queda sublime. Según mi opinión las púas largas te dejan ver más hermosa.

– ¡Cállate, ser despreciable, cállate! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su voz se rompió y se escuchó como un disco rayado – ¡¿qué diablos le has hecho a Sonic?! ¡Es un celópata! ¡Está loco! Jamás pensé que él… podría hacerle daño a Tails.

Su voz murió en su garganta y jamás pudo salir de allí. Lágrimas gruesa y surreales comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

– Querías que Sonic te amara – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, desapareció del espejo, Amy miro alrededor desesperada, esperando que surgiera de la nada, entonces lo vio, en la mesa, sobre aquel siniestro libros sosteniendo en sus manos la copa, se apoyaba de un codo para mayor comodidad – tu deseo se hizo realidad, él te ama…

– No… no… no – susurró, negando con su cabeza, jamás podría borrar de su mente aquel horror de verlo despedazando un muñeco – él está loco, no me ama.

– Eso es porque estando cuerdo no te amaría – dijo fríamente, eso la hizo mirarlo y su cara seria mostraba que no estaba bromeando. La eriza rompió a llorar, cayendo al suelo sin poder mantenerse más en pie – pero podemos intentar de otra forma.

– ¿Cómo? – Sollozó – ¿Cómo?

– ¿qué quieres? – Pidió Mephiles – dilo, Amy Rose ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

– Quiero una realidad no tan alterada – se levantó poco a poco, su cara a no expresaba el dolor de hace unos momentos, ahora estaba llena de frialdad, sin expresiones que delataran a dulce niña que se habían avecinado a aquel mundo de brujería –Quiero un Sonic no enloquecido. Quiero… amor.

Entonces el ser que antes se había parecido tanto a Shadow, pero cuya imagen siniestra ahora parecía hecho de tinta derramada, se acercó a ella, colocándole en sus manos temblorosas aquella copa de oro que ahora parecía hecha de madera podrida y que no tenía ya aquel liquido como vino tinto con olor dulzón, sino una brea viscosa negra que olía a muerte y podredumbre. Amy bebió de la copa, hasta el último sorbo y cayó de nuevo en un profundo sueño parecido a la muerte.

Cuando Amy Rose abrió los ojos no se encontró mareada por haber caído de un abismo, no se topó con cantos alegres de aves que revoloteaban en el jardín, no hubo olor a rosas ni a jazmines, el olor de aquel lugar era muy diferente, había humedad, sudor y orines, era un lugar oscuro, iluminado por las luces de neón que se colaban por un agujero que hacía las veces de ventana. El erizo azul se removió entre las sabanas.

– Eres maravillosa, Amy – dijo él, pero ella lo vio indiferente, despertar a su lado ya no le causaba ninguna sensación, estaba esperando que en cualquier momento se transformara en un monstruo, para de nuevo correr a los brazos de la oscuridad, a los brazos de Mephiles en aquellas penumbras. Le dio un beso en los labios al que ella respondió sin temor – ya tengo que irme, pero prometo regresar mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, ella no se movió de allí, solo observó estática esperando que comenzara la pesadilla.

– ¿por qué me miras así? – preguntó juguetón el erizo.

– Estoy esperando despertar de este sueño – dijo ella, aunque su voz ya no parecía la misma, se escuchaba cansada. El erizo se acercó a la cama y la besó nuevamente en los labios, comenzó a quitarle la ropa desesperadamente y susurró en su oído – no quiero que te vayas.

– Amy, ya lo hemos hablado – la detuvo, deteniendo también sus besos y sus manos para levantarse de la cama – tengo que regresar o sino Sally va…

– ¿Sally? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño, que tenía que ver ella en todo aquello.

– Sí, ella va a sospechar – continuó. Pero Amy no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, entonces se levantó, desnuda de aquella cama sin importar nada, después de todo ya no tenía pudor. Se miró largamente en el espejo, era la Amy más normal de todas las que había visto, tenía las púas cortas sobre los hombros, además de eso no notó nada extraño y se dispuso a revisar la habitación. Un viejo camastro llenó de olores inmundos, la cómoda, un sillón y las que parecían ser sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, no había nada más allí. La eriza fue hasta ellas y comenzó a vestirse, el erizo se despidió con un beso, pero antes de dejarlo salir le pregunto.

– ¿soy tu amante? – él se detuvo y la miro.

– No, Amy, eres mucho más que eso – susurró y antes de salir dijo: – te amo.

Sonic la amaba, tenía lo que había deseado, pero algo no estaba bien con aquella realidad, se terminó de vestir y lo que vio en el espejo la dejó llena de preguntas, la falda era corta de color rojo y negro, tenía las piernas vestidas por mallas negras y los tacones rojos le hacían ver las piernas más largas, el corsé apretado la hacían ver voluminosa con sus pechos y los guantes negros con que cubrió sus manos le llegaban hasta los codos. Salió corriendo detrás de Sonic, necesitaba más respuestas, entonces se topó con un pasillo lleno de habitaciones parecidas a la que acaba de estar, si eso no era un hotel no sabía que podía ser, pero cuando por fin se vio libre del laberinto de pasillos salió a lo que parecía ser un bar, había música y hombres divirtiéndose mientras bebían cerveza y se reían, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las demás chicas vestida como ella.

– Amy, ¿ya se fue Sonic? – preguntó una de ellas, una murciélago blanca bastante voluminosa.

– Pensé que tardaría más – dijo otra, que llevaba una bandeja con cuatro cervezas servidas – la última vez se fue a las tres de la mañana – soltó una carcajada pero entonces la rosa ya había dejado de escucharla y corrió a lo que parecía ser la entrada.

Un gran letrero con luces de neón anunciaba el nombre de aquel local como "Las muñecas de Madame Estrella" era un prostíbulo al cual los hombres iban a divertirse con ella. Negó con la cabeza, tocó su cuerpo con asco. No podía pensar hacer eso todas las noches de su vida. Se acercó lentamente al establecimiento, en donde se exhibía una foto en grande de ella. Estaba pasmada, estupefacta.

– Soy una prostituta – masculló. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Entonces corrió, corrió al lugar en donde había visto un espejo: la misma habitación en la que había despertado. Cuando llegó a la habitación comenzó a golpear el espejo tratando de hacer que Mephiles le respondiera, pero por más que lo hacía no lograba hacer nada.

– Amy, ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó una prostituta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la conocía, aquella mujer era Rouge.

Sin responderle y sin hacerle caso corrió por los alrededores tratando de buscar algo necesario para su propósito, ignorando las palabras de la murciélago blanca que trata de hacerla entrar en razón. Hasta que llegó a un lugar que parecía ser una cocina. Busco entre los gabinetes dejando caer todo a su paso y cuando encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a dibujar un pentagrama en el suelo en cuyo centro hubiera una estrella, se sentó allí y cerró los ojos.

– Me llamas tan desesperadamente – dijo aquella voz que ya conocía tan bien. Entonces abrió los ojos, sus irises verdes se desorbitaron al notar la tétrica figura que había delante de ella, ahora aquel erizo parecía hecho de trozos, de pedazos de brumas y de restos de tierra que se desmoronaba, no tenía boca, y sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre.

– Me… me… Mephiles – suspiró. Se levantó de aquella estrella de sal y se acercó al espejo – ¿qué rayos has hecho?

– ¿Qué, que he hecho? Cumplí mi promesa obviamente – el ser se encogió de hombros y salió del espejo, a la fuerza que parecía que este se estaba agrietando – te case con el erizo, te hice reina de Mobius y no lo supiste apreciar, solo tenías que quedarte con la boca cerrada. Hice que él te amara desesperadamente y no pudiste soportarlo, era demasiado amor para ti. Ahora, lo tienes de a ratos, él te ama, pero tampoco lo quieres… que malagradecida resultaste, rosita.

– ¡no! – Exclamó empuñando sus manos, con Mephiles dándole vueltas alrededor le daban ganas de golpearlo – lo hiciste todo mal, una y otra vez.

– Estás equivocada – susurró y su frio aliento en su cuello le hizo dar un escalofrió de muerte – te lo di de la única forma del cual podría cumplirse. ¿Es que acaso no vez que él no se casara contigo, que él no te amara, que jamás podrá ser tuyo?

– No – susurró – yo solo quería ser feliz – levantó la mirada oscurecida, enfurecida de tal modo que podía arrojar llamas ardientes por ella – haz otra cosa. Arréglalo.

– Amy, Amy, Amy – el ser negó – te lo dije, tienes tres oportunidades solamente…

La mirada de la rosa cayó al suelo, había sido una reina y estaba casada con él, ese había sido el primero, después una trapecistas de circo que estaba profundamente enamorada, la segunda oportunidad desperdiciada, ahora…. Llevó sus manos a su boca sin podérselo creer. No tenía más oportunidades.

– No – se arrojó a sus pies – no, Mephiles, dame otra oportunidad – sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pintándole de un negro terrible sus mejillas – esta vez, lo hare bien… seré feliz.

El ser de oscuridad rechazo sus manos. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a quebrarse.

– La copa está vacía – dijo Mephiles dejándola caer con un ruido sordo, esta se partió en miles de astillas, Amy desesperadamente comenzó a recogerlas, pero se desvanecían en sus manos – yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora tú cumple con el tuyo.

– ¿qué?

– Te lo dije, Amy ¿Darías lo que fuera por ello? Y tú aceptaste, dijiste que sí, aceptaste el trato – en el espejo comenzó a salir su imagen, con los cabellos cortos y su vestido rojo que había olvidado. No quería preguntar, pero sabía que algo de ella iba a pedir, no quería escuchar que era eso, porque temía que una vez que lo hubiera perdido ya no podía recuperarlo – quiero tu vida, Amy Rose.

– No – dijo y se levantó del suelo donde hace solo momentos había estado suplicando por una segunda oportunidad. Comenzó a correr, sin saber bien a donde se dirigía, el mundo desaparecía en brumas, como pesadillas antes de despertar, antes de alejarse logró escuchar la voz de Mephiles que proclamaba: "No podrás escapar, me perteneces"

Corrió, corrió y corrió, sus piernas comenzaron a doler por tal ejercicio físico, le dolían las rodillas, los brazos, la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, no veían nada en aquella profunda oscuridad, entonces el suelo duro a sus pies que parecía de asfalto comenzó a derretirse, como si estuviera hecho de brea y sus tacones comenzaron a hundirse, sin poderse mover, sus pies fueron sumergidos y por más que luchaba no lograba escapar de ella. Gritó, dejando salir todo lo que tenía por dentro. La brea se la tragó completa y cayó del otro lado sin parar, hasta un mar de aguas oscuras que le tiñeron el vestido, emergió de aquellas aguas buscando oxígeno y lo único que pudo ver en la orilla fue a aquel ser, desfigurado, espantoso.

El peso del vestido mojado no la dejaba salir a la orilla, pero tampoco quería llegar a donde él estaba, prefería mil veces dejarse morir por aquellas asquerosas aguas que acercarse de nuevo a él, entonces todo termino y el agua que la ahogaba había desaparecido.

– Morirás de todas formas – susurró Mephiles a su lado, cerca de su rostro – no hay para ti ninguna salida, despreciable bruja.

Ya quedaba poco del mundo en el que había pasado tanto, entre aquella oscuridad efímera lograba ver los resto de lo que había sido su casa y el libro sobre la mesa, el libro que contenía el alma de ese demonio.

– No soy una bruja – dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

– Claro que lo eres – anunció aquel ser, levantándola por la tela del corsé – jugaste con magia negra, me invocaste. Eres una bruja y morirás como tal. Serás la más linda de mi colección.

Al decir eso, le dio un beso sin labios, un beso asqueroso que sintió en el fondo de su alma, entonces se desplomo en el suelo, muerta. Lo último que Amy pudo pensar fue que ella no había sido la primera ni tampoco sería la última, Mephiles lo había dicho en esas últimas palabras, habían más chicas como ella que creyendo en sus engaños y viéndose cegadas por el poder habían caído en su trampa. Sus ojos abiertos sin vida, veían por última vez como Mephiles entraba en el espejo, llevando a su alma colgando de los hombros, gritando y pataleando por tratar de liberarse.

Cream estaba preocupada, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores para tratar de alegrar la vida de su amiga Amy, después del anuncio del Señor Sonic en la fiesta de la noche pensó que lo que la eriza rosa necesitaba era espacio, por eso no la siguió, así que a la mañana siguiente fue a visitarla pensando que ya podría estar mejor. Sin embargo Amy no contestaba la puerta por más que la sonara. Soltando un suspiro la conejita tomó la perilla, esperando que estuviera abierta y el clic de la cerradura al abrirse la hizo sentir aliviada.

Ingresó en la casa.

– Amy – dijo, el eco le respondió, la casa se encontraba en total oscuridad y las cortinas seguían cerradas – ¿Dónde estás?

No recibió respuestas, camino por toda la casa pero le fue imposible encontrar rastros de la eriza rosa. Entonces lo vio, sobre la mesa, abierto a la mitad, aquel libro envejecido de tapa gruesa y dura que no indicaba título ni autor.

– Cualquier deseo que pidas puede hacerse realidad – leyó.

 _Cualquier deseo_ … se proyectó en sus ojos que resplandecieron llenos de vida.

Sin nada más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.

Attt: Tarah.


End file.
